


Shut Up.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Pre-Relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: Prompt: 'Shut up. Just shut up.’Jubal tries to apologise to Dana for undermining her - but she doesn’t want to hear it.





	Shut Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Biggest thank you to Doranwen for beta'ring this for me. 
> 
> I hope it's not the worst thing you have ever read, even if it is a little out of character!

Jubal stood in the doorway to Dana’s office. She was currently on the phone to someone higher up, dealing with the political fall out of their latest case.

He should have gone home. He should have left her be; he had caused enough damage today as it was.

Knowing him, he was probably about to make it worse, but he couldn’t just let it go. He needed to apologise, to explain himself, to make sure she understood he did what he did to get a result and not because he felt that she cannot do her job.

He watched as she put the phone down, offering him a seat.

“Look,” Jubal started as he sat down. “About today-“

Dana shook her head, stopping him. ‘You did what you had to do to take the investigation forward,’ she said simply.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean to question your ability or your authority in the process.”

Dana smiled, shaking her head again. “I don’t feel like my ability or my authority was questioned. You were in charge of this unit long before I was, and you’re an agent, a good one. I trust that when you do something like you did today, you are doing it for a result.”

Jubal nodded. The end part was true; he did what he had to do.

“I just wanted to apologise,” he said again.,

“I just didn’t want to ruin our working relationship, or friendship, you know,” Jubal said, watching Dana as she got up from her desk. He did the same. “We work well together and the team—we all have our roles and we do good, and despite me being here before you, I don’t think it makes that much of a difference.”

Dana continued to nod along to his words before coming to stand in front of him.

“Dana,” he tried to start again.

“Shut up.” A look of confusion flashed across Jubal face when Dana spoke.

He could see the smile on hers, which didn’t help.

“But—“

“Seriously, just shut up.” He heard a small laugh before he felt her lips on his. Dana was kissing him, and not just a quick light kiss either. He was standing in her office, kissing her, feeling like his mind was going at a hundred miles per hour just to process it all.

He couldn’t help but kiss her back, his hand resting on her waist, wanting to pull her closer - but choosing against it.

Moments passed and Jubal didn’t want it to end, something he wasn’t expecting. Not that he had ever expected to kiss his boss, or for her to kiss him.

When they finally did stop, Jubal couldn’t help but smile. Smile at the kiss, and at the satisfied look on Dana’s face.

“I’ll make a note to come in here and try to apologise more often.”

Dana chuckled, taking a step back. “You should.”

Jubal watched for a moment while Dana packed up her things and put on her coat.

“So, assuming that wasn’t a one-time thing,” Jubal hesitated for a moment, hoping he was right, “would you like to go a grab a drink?”

“I’d like that,” Dana replied.

“Good.” A one-word answer was all Jubal could manage.

He didn’t plan on undermining her again, but he had a few ideas as to how he could get a repeat of what just happened—even if it did mean he had to be told to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, how was it?


End file.
